neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Barnacle Boy
Barnacle Boy is a recurring character and the sidekick of Mermaid ManBB from SpongeBob SquarePants via spongepedia.org 2012-05-24 in the Nickelodeon hit TV series, SpongeBob SquarePants. He is voiced by Emmy Award-winning comedian and actor, Tim Conway.Barnacle Boy voice via spongebob.wikia.com 2012-05-24 He and Mermaid Man are both superheroes. He is a parody of both Aqualad and Robin. Barnacle Boy was said to be 68 years old in "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V".68 yrs. via spongebob.wikia.com 2012-05-24 The young Barnacle Boy is voiced by Burt Ward, the original Robin. Biography In "Mermaidman Begins," it is shown that Barnacle Boy was once a normal human responsible for scraping barnacles off the sides of ships. That sailor job also gained him his name of "Barnacle Boy,". Mermaid Man, thinking that he was drowning, forced him to inhale mass amounts of barnacles to allow him to breathe underwater. Barnacle Boy is thin, bald, and has a large nose similar to and bigger than Squidward's,BB Nose via unitedspongebob.com 2012-05-24. He also has puffy ears, a black mask and a turquoise neckerchief. Barnacle Boy wears dark blue rubber gloves, boots, a red T-shirt, and rubber black shorts. Since he is younger, Barnacle Boy is more sane and self-aware than Mermaid Man. However, Barnacle Boy is also more cranky and rude. He often calls Mermaid Man an "old coot". He is revealed to be 68 years old in Mermaid Man and Barnacleboy V. As his younger self, he wears glasses instead of a black mask and is much taller. Barnacle Boy possesses powers similar to Mermaid Man, though he lacks the powers of the utility belt. Barnacle Boy also has "Sulfur Vision" (a form of heat vision), which Mermaid Man has never displayed. Like Mermaid Man, his powers have declined with age. Despite being a senior citizen, Barnacle Boy is still treated like a child by his mentor, much to his disdain. In "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V", when Mermaid Man orders a Pipsqueak Patty (a very small version of a Krabby Patty intended for children) for Barnacle Boy at the Krusty Krab, they get into an major argument. The argument ultimately results in Barnacle Boy becoming a villain and forming a group called "E.V.I.L." (Every Villain Is Lemons) with Man Ray and the Dirty Bubble. After a protracted fight with Mermaid Man and the International Justice League of Super Acquaintances (whose costumes and powers are assumed by the main characters of the show), which E.V.I.L. wins, he and Mermaid Man patch things up. Barnacle Man, as he likes to be called, gained some level of respect(although he mentions that an adult-sized Krabby Patty actually is actually too big for him). See also *[[List of SpongeBob SquarePants characters|List of SpongeBob SquarePants characters]] *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *Mermaid Man References External links *Barnacle Boy on SpongeBuddy Mania *Barnacle Boy at the Internet Movie Database Category:SpongeBob SquarePants characters Category:Fictional undersea characters Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1999 Category:Parody superheroes Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Fictional characters with water abilities Category:Nicktoon characters